


Flipping Out

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - High SchoolTequila and Ginger are best friends...he's on the football team, she's a star gymnast, and she's also his fake girlfriend.  He comes to one of her meets and sees a beautiful British gymnast across the room.





	Flipping Out

FLIPPED OUT

“I’m so nervous.” Ginger squeezes Tequila’s hand as they walk out of school. “I mean, what if I completely forget my floor routine, or I tumble onto my ass?”

“Ging.” Tequila takes her hand and kisses it. “You’ll do amazing.”

“They’re saying Olympic coaches will be there, Ben. This could be my one shot.”

“You will be fantastic. And if they don’t see how great you are, you always have these incredible brains to fall back on.” He taps her head.

“I don’t deserve a best friend like you.” She hugs his arm as they walk. “Really.”

“Sure you do.” He casually slings his arm around her, waving to friends as they head for his car.

“Hey, Tequila, going to the party tonight?” One of his teammates yelled. 

“No can do. Gotta get up early tomorrow to watch this one nail her gymnastics competition.” He kisses the side of her head.

“What party?” Ginger asks. He unlocks the door and holds it open for her.

“Oh, one of the guys on the team is having a party. His parents are going away.”

“Ben…”

“I can hang out with the football team anytime, Ging. Tomorrow I’m gonna be there cheering you on.” He slides behind the wheel. 

“Ben.” She puts a hand on his leg. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” The engine roars to life and he pulls out of the parking space.

“That I’m not…I’m not what you want. That you have to lie.”

He sighs. “I graduate next year, Ginger. Then I can go off to college and live my life for ME, not the way my dad wants me to live it. I’m already defying him by going into business instead of large animal veterinary science.” He leans over and kisses her cheek. “I just appreciate that you’re willing to be my fake girlfriend. It’s not fair to you.”

“Hey. I’m a tech geek who tumbles around a mat in my spare time. It’s not like I have a whole lotta offers. And it’s pretty cool being the fake girlfriend of the defensive end with the cutest back end.” She winks at him.

“Ging.” Tequila blushes.

“I’m sorry we live in such a backwards town, Ben. I’m sorry that you have to pretend to wear the nickname of Tequila with pride. I’m sorry you…you can’t try to find the person that’s right for you because it’s another man.”

“Like I said, sweetheart, my time will come before you know it. School’s almost out for the year, and I’m gonna work my ass off on the farm to keep Dad quiet. But enough about that. Do you need a ride tomorrow?”

“No, I have to travel with the team. Oh, yeah…they’re having a dance at the high school after everything’s over…like a mixer for all the other squads. There’s even a few teams from overseas. Will you come?”

“Sure. Ain’t got nothing better to do.” He pulls up in front of her house and kisses her cheek. “Gonna be busy on the farm tonight, since I told Dad I won’t be around tomorrow.”

“All right. Wish me luck.”

“You don’t need it,” he says as she climbs out of the car. “You got skill.” She rolls her eyes and waves as she heads up to her house.

 

The gymnastics competition is being held at a small college the next town over, and by the time Tequila gets there he has a hard time finding a parking space. He finds his way to the gym and gets a seat in the stands. He notices Ginger pacing back and forth, occasionally searching the stands and frowning. He pulls a silver ribbon from his jacket and waves it in the air. It catches her eye and her face lights up. He grins and blows her a kiss.

As he looks around the large gymnasium, he realizes that Ginger wasn’t the only one who’d noticed him in the stands. One of the prettiest boys Tequila’s ever seen is smiling at him from a corner of the gym floor. He’s short and stocky, but that’s all he can see since the boy is wearing his team warm-ups. He grins broader as he catches Tequila’s eye and sends him a sly wink. Tequila immediately blushes and looks down. When he looks up again, the boy with the dusty blond hair is speaking with his coach, but he occasionally looks up in Tequila’s direction. The back of his jacket says “Unwin,” and it looks like the British flag is on the arm of his warm-up jacket. Tequila forgets everything when the boy starts stripping down to his uniform…Ginger, the competition, even his own name. The boy has biceps for days, strong muscles in his back, and thighs that Tequila is fairly certain he could bounce a quarter off of. 

They announce Ginger’s name and Tequila makes himself focus on the floor. He’s not here to admire pretty British boys. He’s here to support his fake girlfriend.

 

“Ben!” Ginger shoves through the mass of people and throws herself into his arms. “Did you see?”

“Did I see? Didn’t you hear me yelling? Fuck, Ging, that was spectacular.” He groans as the three gold medals smack him in the chest. “Ow!”

“Sorry.” She beams up at him. “Coach Reynolds was talking to a few of the Olympic coaches…I hope it was about me!”

“I’m sure it was, sweetheart.” He kisses her cheek. “What time should I pick you up for that dance?”

“It’s supposed to start at eight, so how about seven-thirty?”

“Sounds good. I’m proud of you, Ginger. You did great.”

“Thanks.” She hugs him again and runs off to join her teammates.

Tequila stands along the wall and waits for the crowd to disperse. He looks over to where the British gymnast is talking to his coach. Neither of them look pleased. The boy placed second in the pommel horse and floor and third on the rings, but the coach looks as if he’d expected more. The man finally walks away and the boy meets Tequila’s gaze. He shrugs and smiles sadly before heading to his group.

Tequila picks Ginger up as promised and they head back to their school. “You look nice,” she tells him.

“Nothing special,” he says, although he knows it isn’t true. He’d taken special care dressing that evening, deciding on a pair of dark jeans and a green button-up shirt. “You, as always, look beautiful.”

“Ben,” she says, blushing furiously. 

He parks in the school lot and they head for the building. Ginger shows her ID from the competition and they walk into the gymnasium. “So, am I your arm candy for the evening? You’re the superstar, and I’m just here to make you look good, right?” Tequila asks with a grin.

“About time. I’m tired of always being the arm candy.” She presses against him and giggles a bit. 

Tequila freezes as he recognizes the Unwin boy in the a group of students along the wall. Everyone’s awkwardly milling around waiting for the music to start. The boy looks at Tequila, looks at  
Ginger in his arms, and frowns. “Well, you’re very good at it,” he tells her. “How about something to drink?”

“That sounds good, I didn’t have time to hydrate much after the meet.” She follows him to the refreshment table, where he gets them each a soda and a snack. 

“So, did the coach say anything on the bus? About the Olympic guys, I mean.”

“No, but I was thinking that…” Someone suddenly shoves Ginger from behind and her drink goes flying right onto Tequila’s chest. “Hey, why don’t you watch where you’re going?” She says, angrily whirling around.

“Don’t tell me what to do, pipsqueak.” A boy they don’t know glares down at her.

“How about I tell you what to do?” Tequila pulls himself to his full six feet and stands between the boy and Ginger. 

The boy puts his hands up. “Hey, no need to get serious, friend. It was an accident.”

“How about you accidentally get out of my sight?” Tequila snaps. He turns to Ginger. “Are you all right?”

“I’m fine. Your shirt,” she says miserably.

“I’ll run to the locker room and grab a tee. It’s not like I’m looking to impress anyone here,” he says, his eyes immediately going to the British boy, who’s obviously been watching the entire thing. “I’ll be back.”

“Okay. I see some of the girls…I’ll go hang out with them.”

Tequila heads out of the gym, swearing under his breath. The last thing he wanted was to be at a dance in part of his gym uniform, but he really wasn’t looking to spend the night in a sticky wet shirt, either. He goes to his locker and opens it, unbuttoning the shirt and laying it on the bench. He hears a noise and slowly turns around. His eyes widen as he sees the British gymnast leaning against the row of lockers. He’s wearing jeans and a beautiful blue sweater. Tequila clears his throat. “You lost?”

“Oh, I dunno ‘bout that.” The boy looks him up and down and grins. “Think I’m exactly where I wanna be.”

The boy’s accent is like music to Tequila’s ears, and he just wants him to keep talking…and keep looking at him like that. “I saw you today. You…you were really good.”

The boy snorts and rolls his eyes. “My coach would beg ta differ, but thank ya. Know a lot about gymnastics cuz of yer girlfriend, do ya?”

“Yeah, I come to a lot of her meets, but she’s not my girlfriend. I mean, she’s a girl, and she’s my friend. But that’s…that’s it.”

“Ah. I see.” The boy continues to look at him. “My name’s Eggsy. Well, Gary, but no one calls me that but me mum.”

“Eggsy. Interesting nickname. My name’s Tequila…well, Ben.”

“Tequila. Interesting nickname.” Eggsy raises an eyebrow.

“Let’s just say it was earned one ridiculously stupid night. Trust me when I tell you getting your stomach pumped isn’t as fun as it sounds.”

“Yer parents were okay with that?”

“My mom was furious. My dad laughed it off, the whole boys will be boys thing.” 

“Ah. One of those.”

“Yeah.” Tequila looks at the beautiful boy and gathers his courage. “So…see something you like?”

The boy slyly grins. “Oh, I do. Very much.” He saunters over to stand directly in front of Tequila. “You do sports as well,” he comments, running his hands over Tequila’s arms and down to his chest. 

“Football. American football,” he corrects, remembering that Brits call soccer football.

“Impressive,” Eggsy murmurs. He puts a hand at the back of Tequila’s neck, bringing his head down so their foreheads can rest together. He drags his fingers down Tequila’s bare chest, thumbs flicking over his nipples. “Christ, you’re gorgeous.”

“Don’t know about that. You’re not too bad yourself…those legs of yours…” Tequila swallows hard, feeling himself harden as Eggsy touches his skin.

“You should see my arse,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin. “But I doubt either of us has the supplies for that, and we really don’t have the time.” He undoes Tequila’s jeans.

“Eggsy, I don’t…I’ve never done this. With another man. I…not a lot of opportunities around here.” Tequila turns red.

Eggsy’s smile is warmer, less sly. “Oh don’t worry, love. I have. Lotsa boys back home know how flexible I can be.” He gives Tequila a gentle kiss. “I’ll take care of ya.” He drops to his knees in front of Tequila and slides his jeans and underwear down. “Jesus,” Eggsy murmurs as Tequila’s cock slaps free. “Big everywhere, ain’t ya?” 

He licks at the head and Tequila groans, head thudding back against the row of lockers. Eggsy’s hands slide up and down his thighs as he takes Tequila deeper and deeper into his mouth. Tequila’s done this with exactly one person, a cheerleader who thought she knew what she was doing. It was obvious she didn’t, because Tequila’s legs were already quivering and Eggsy’d barely done anything yet. “Fuck, Eggsy…oh fuck,” he moaned, hand resting at the back of Eggsy’s head.

Eggsy pulls off with a nasty slurp. “You can pull my hair. I don’t mind.” He winks up at Tequila before going back to work. Tequila can’t take his eyes off him, the way his pink lips stretch to take Tequila in, the way his cheeks hollow as he works Tequila’s cock into his mouth. He lightly drags his teeth up Tequila’s length and Tequila thinks he’s going to explode.

A thought buzzes through his mind. This isn’t fair. “Wait…wait a minute.”

“What is it, love?” Eggsy plants gentle kisses down the length of his cock before sucking on his balls.

“God, stop, I can’t think when you’re doing that,” Tequila pants. Eggsy chuckles. “This isn’t fair. You…I should be…”

Eggsy stands up. “Aren’t ya sweet?” He gives Tequila another quick kiss. “Sit down.” Tequila shuffles to the bench and sits, jeans around his ankles. Eggsy kicks off his sneakers and undoes his own jeans, making a show of stripping them off along with his boxers.

“God,” Tequila says in a strangled tone. Eggsy’s cock isn’t very long but it’s thick. Tequila reaches out but hesitates.

“Go ahead,” Eggsy whispers. He takes a few steps closer and Tequila gently strokes him. Eggsy hisses in a breath. “That’s good, Ben. So fuckin’ good.” He comes over sits on Tequila’s lap, ass back on his knees. 

Tequila looks up at him and kisses him. He can’t help it. Eggsy seems surprised but continues the kiss, one arm wrapping around Tequila’s shoulders. Tequila puts an arm around Eggsy’s waist, watching as Eggsy starts to stroke his cock again. “Fuck,” Tequila whispers.

“Touch me, please, Ben,” Eggsy begs. Tequila obeys, trying to do what he himself likes. Eggsy has no problem giving him instructions. “Oh yeah…that’s fuckin’ good, love. Right…with yer thumb on the top…yes…”

“God, Eggsy, I’m close, you have me so close.” Tequila’s embarrassed that he’s so worked up so quickly, but this hasn’t happened to him before.

“That’s good. Give it to me, love.”

“Fuck, Eggsy, Eggsy, yes.” Tequila kisses him again, whimpering into his mouth as he comes. His body shudders and Eggsy’s arm tightens around his shoulders.

“That’s fuckin’ gorgeous, look at that…good boy, beautiful fuckin’ boy…” He adds his hand to Tequila’s on his own cock. “That’s it…oh Jesus FUCK Ben.” He bites down on Tequila’s shoulder and comes, working a bruise with his teeth as his body shakes.

They both gasp for breath, foreheads together once again. “So…lotsa boys back home, then? That’s how you got this good?” Tequila says finally, wincing at how it sounds.

Eggsy shrugs. “Don’t kick yer arse if yer lettin’ ‘em fuck it.”

“You’re worth more than that,” Tequila says and Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I get it, I don’t know you, but…I just know it. You deserve more than being the…town bicycle.” Eggsy gives him an odd look. “You know, everyone gets a ride?” Eggsy snorts. “You’re a talented gymnast, and you seem…nice.”

“You’re a sweet bloke, Ben.” Eggsy touches his cheek and kisses him once more. “Let’s get cleaned up, I’m sure yer friend will be lookin’ for ya.” Tequila regretfully lets Eggsy off his lap.

“I mean it. You have…potential.”

“Thanks, Ben.”

They clean up and get dressed. They share one more look before Eggsy slips out of the locker room. Tequila gives him a few moments before following him out into the gym. “You found something,” Ginger says, plucking at his tee.

“Yeah, I did.” Tequila’s eyes wander across the gym to Eggsy.

 

Tequila slides into the classroom just as the bell rings. “Benjamin. How nice of you to join us on time,” the teacher says.

“Sorry, Mr. Strong…had problems with my car this morning, had to walk the last mile.” Tequila pants for breath. “Won’t happen again.”

“I would hope not. Not a good way to start your senior year, is it?”

“No, sir,” Tequila says immediately. 

“I know how much you all enjoy the first day of school paperwork and announcements,” the teacher begins and everyone groans. “So we will postpone them briefly so our new student can introduce himself.”

“Oh. Okay.” Tequila’s head pops up and his heart starts thumping. He’s almost afraid to turn around. “Uh, my name’s Gary Unwin, but you can call me Eggsy. Don’t ask…nickname my Dad gave me when I was little. He passed away when I was five, so I just tell everyone that’s my name. I’m, uh, I’m here on a gymnastics exchange program thing…not sure of all tha logistics behind it, just had tha chance to do more, an’…someone told me I had potential, so yeah. Here I am.” Tequila slowly turns around in his seat to see Eggsy standing in the back of the room. He’s wearing jeans and a hoodie and is still the most beautiful thing Tequila’s ever seen.

“Welcome, Eggsy, and nice to meet you.” The teacher looks at Tequila. “Benjamin…could you take Eggsy under your wing, make sure he finds his way around and all that?”

“Uh, sure, Mr. Strong, if you want me to.”

“Very good. Now, onto the paperwork.” The class groans again but Tequila doesn’t hear it.

The bell eventually rings and he takes his time getting out of the classroom. Eggsy’s waiting for him against the wall, backpack slung over his shoulder. He gives Tequila a shy grin. “What are you doing here?”

“Ya heard me…coach told me yer gymnastics coach here was offerin’ a few places if there was a kid willin’ ta come fer tha school year. Seems yer school was lookin’ ta start a foreign exchange student program an’ was givin’ this a try.” Eggsy blushes. “Realized it was time fer a change…didn’t want ta be tha town bicycle anymore.”

“Oh, Eggsy, fuck. If I hurt your feelings…”

“Nah. Ya didn’t. No one’s fault but mine.” He follows Tequila into the crowd of students. “Might have been another reason I wanted ta come back here as well.”

Tequila’s heart does cartwheels through his stomach. “I…I don’t…”

“I know things are difficult fer ya here…that way…” Eggsy says just loud enough for him to hear. “But I can be yer friend, right?”

“Yeah. Of course.”

“And maybe more.” Eggsy gives him that wink and Tequila can’t help but grin back. “Now do yer job an’ help me find my science class.”


End file.
